


See You When It's Dark

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, T.M.Revolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Taint Licking, Trans Character, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a club that Kaoru frequents relatively often and a specific someone he finds himself looking at every single time he arrives. Call it obsession, call it desire... either way it makes that sexy dancer richer each and every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You When It's Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?" by Arctic Monkeys

It wasn't the first time he'd been to this club and he was certain it wouldn't be the last, given his interactions with a certain member of the staff. Pushing through the beaded curtain that covered the entryway, he slipped along the back wall, ignoring the myriad of people ogling the current stage performers. Because what was done here... was art. Nothing short of it.

Kaoru pushed some of his long curls back over his shoulders and slid into one of the curved booths that were further from the stage, but had a perfect view if you wanted to be able to look without being seen. He'd jokingly thought of it as the celebrity booth for the longest time, knowing someone well-known could definitely go unnoticed in the far corner like this.

No sooner had he settled in than the lighting changed, an orange bulb flickering on over center stage and a variety of black-lights starting to strobe over the length of the runway. The current dancer left the sage, a new song coming on, the lyrics in English, speaking of sinful things, unspeakable acts, the voice whiskey-smooth. Kaoru relaxed back in his seat, pulling one leg up onto the cushion and waiting for the heavy black curtain to pull back and reveal the object of his desires.

When it did, heat lanced through Kaoru instantly, the fire that burned in him every time he saw this man only intensifying. The man on stage began to stalk down the walkway in time to the beat, his white thigh-high boots trailing opalescent pieces of fabric behind. The man's pants were nearly painted on, so short that his ass-cheeks peeked out from under the material. He wasn't wearing a shirt, hadn't bothered with it today, though his toned muscles glistened in a way that told Kaoru he'd definitely borrowed some of the body-talc from the girls in the club. His fingers trailed down his body and into his pocket, pulling free a small case, flipping it open to reveal a mirror and a powdery substance inside. Tapping some of it out, the man paused, pushing the case back into his pocket and then choosing his target. Presenting his ass, he slowly bent over and angled his hand back toward the other, bringing his head down to puff the dust across the stage, toward the person.

He gave an ass-wiggle and then stood back up, moving to the center of the ring and reaching for his tight shorts. He eased the zipper in the front down first, the button already undone before he ever touched them, revealing his neatly trimmed bush and the start of the swell of his cock.

Kaoru's nipples hardened at the scene, his own cock giving a twitch of interest. His breath was shallow, teeth gritted as he watched the other simply lean against the pole, one arm hanging down loosely, the other resting on his stomach, fingers splayed out. The dancer lolled his head back and slowly began to grind his way down the pole, letting it push his pants in against his asshole as he moved, rubbing it between his cheeks. The movements were lazy and seemingly built from genuine lust rather than over-the-top lies.

One of the customers placed a rather large bill on the stage in front of him and the dancer peeled himself off the pole, coming to kneel in front of him, picking up the bill and tucking it in his pocket before reaching to tip up the customer's chin with two fingers, obviously asking him a question. The response was met with a lazy nod and the dancer sliding down to sit on the edge of the stage, legs draped over the customer's lap. His cock was removed from his pants and after a few seconds, he was urinating on the customer's shirt.

A gasp left Kaoru's lips as he jerked his head away from the display. There was something inherently wrong with such acts in his own opinion. Just the dirtiness of them had never managed to appeal to him. But his reaction was built less from disgust and more from rigid fear. Seeing this man... the man he wanted to fuck into the next available surface perform such acts... well, it hadn't turned him off like a light switch and that bothered him something awful.

He chanced a glance back at the stage, seeing that the dancer was moving toward the other end of the stage area, his cock still out of his pants, displayed for everyone to see now. And the customer he'd just urinated on... well, he was rather obviously going after his own dick under the stage, the men on either side of him watching unabashedly. Kaoru's eyes dropped down long enough to take in the customer's hard cock and then lower to see the dark stain on the carpet beneath his chair. He flicked his gaze back over to the real object of his desires, watching as another bill was tucked away and the zippers on either side of his pants were lowered, allowing the cloth to be pulled away entirely, leaving the dancer in only boots, the pants being dropped on center stage.

This time the dancer nearly shoved his ass in the next customer's face, his fingertips stroking over his cock as he presented the other with such a view. Another bill was slipped onto the stage and Takanori knelt, pushing it toward his pants and then questioning again. Two more bills were settled down between his legs and he pushed them back as well before nodding and turning around, kneeling on the stage and bending over, one arm holding onto the pole.

The customer pushed a finger into his mouth and sucked on it, coming away with it saliva-coated. A second passed and then he was pushing it against the dancer's asshole, rubbing around it and then thrusting it inside. The dancer pushed back toward the invading digit, a rough moan bubbling up that was heard even over the music. The finger continued to be thrust in and out of him as he pleasured himself with his free hand, cock finally swollen to its full potential.

Kaoru reached under the table and groped at his own cock, more excited than he wanted to be right then. An arousal was growing inside of him that wouldn't be satisfied with just anything tonight. No... he wanted what he'd accomplished once before. He'd tasted that ass before and then dipped his wick within the confines of that mouth, plundering the sweet depths of it. And he'd loved every single second, despite how quick it had really been. That thought in mind, he unbuckled his belt and flipped open the top button, reaching for the zipper.

As if on cue, a quiet voice murmured, "I can help you with that..."

Kaoru's eyes flicked away from the stage where the man he wanted was being fingered by someone else and landed on the girl who had spoken. He shook his head a little and muttered a quiet, "I'm into dick, sorry," to her.

She came around the edge of the table and pulled down the front of her pants, showing him her semi-hard cock, thumb lightly stroking the shaft to excite herself a bit more. "I know you want him, you always do. But he's going to be up there for at least another twenty minutes and you're obviously ready to burst already. We could work off the easy one together... and then you can do the nasty in the VIP with him. I'll make sure he gets reserved for you tonight."

Kaoru grunted and then breathed out, "How much."

"Whatever you feel it's worth once I've gotten your rocks off." She shifted the table back a bit and slid into the booth with him. "He likes your ass, you know," she breathed out in his ear. "If you want to fuck me, I'll let you and then you can let him fuck you until you see Heaven. I prefer a dirty and quick fuck anyway."

Heat spiraled through Kaoru at the idea of the other violating him instead of the other way around. His asshole clenched for a moment and then spasmed slightly as a shiver ran through him. His cock strained and he slid his zipper down, freeing himself. Her hand found him an instant later, stroking him as she pressed a condom into his hand. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, just... fuck... yes. I need to-"

"Fuck?" she offered, letting go of his dick and moving so that she was reverse-straddling his lap, pulling down her tiny purple shorts to reveal her ass to him. "Don't need prep, just suit it up and stick it in."

Within moments, Kaoru had the condom open and rolled down over his dick. He flexed his cock to keep it steady as he helped her shift back over him. As she sank down on his dick, he moaned, slipping his hand around over her hip and touching her cock. She moved his other hand up to cup her left tit as she began to rock on his length, gyrating pretty quickly, asshole clenching around him as she moved.

Kaoru squeezed the breast under his hand, stroking her off with his other hand as she moved over his cock. It felt so good to be buried inside of her and he couldn't deny that he'd needed this. His eyes wandered back to the stage and the dancer with the three initials, T.M.R. He watched avidly as the dancer rolled over to the next patron and spread his legs, letting someone else insert two fingers into his asshole and letting them touch his dick for what amounted to nearly five times what Kaoru made in an hour at his job.

Kaoru's sac began to draw up tighter, his excitement growing as the dancer accepted more bills from someone else and reached to start kneading their cock through their clothing as he was still being assaulted with two of the other patron's fingers. "They're using him," he ground out from between gritted teeth and the girl grinding on his dick moved to finally outright fuck herself on his shaft. His cock slid in and out of the tight hole and he let loose a loud groan, arching up from the seat, watching down between them for a bit as his cock kept disappearing into her body. "Ah yeah, fuck my dick."

She shifted to grab the table, holding onto the opposite side as she slammed herself down on his cock over and over, nearly letting it pop out each time she moved up. It was the most dangerous version of fucking but it was also the most delicious to the one whose cock was getting buried deep inside of someone. Desire swam through him, his blood boiling with it and his breath hitching every time she pulled up on his shaft. His hand still moved steadily over her dick, never relenting, and she finally tensed, a shocked sound leaving her lips before he could feel the first spurt of cum spill over his hand. The clenching started a second later and he couldn't help it at all from that moment onward, fucking up into her with abandon, heedless of being seen or anything else. A few more seconds and then he was losing it, leaving his nut in the condom between them as he let out moan after moan, relief flooding through him.

She sank back down over him as he eased back and then gave him a few more thrusts, making his hand smack the seat with how intense it was, before she pulled off of his dick and then leaned forward on the table, showing him her gaping hole where he'd just had his dick stuffed. "Look what you've done to me... take a good hard look at my asshole," she breathed out. 

Kaoru thrust two fingers into her passage, still horny despite his slackening erection. He fucked her with them for a few minutes, watcher her writhe on the table, and then pulled them out and smacked her ass. She slid off the bench and moved to put her clothing back on, wiping the last bit of her cum from her cock and licking it off her fingertip. Kaoru fished out ten thousand yen and handed it over, breathing out, "That fair?"

She tucked the bills into her pocket and shifted to adjust her cock. "More than fair. Thanks for the fuck, darlin'." She leaned over and brushed her lips over his ear. "First time I've cum from a fuck at work in years. Thanks for that." With those words in parting, she moved away from him, ass swaying as she wandered off.

Kaoru pushed himself out of the booth, pulling off the condom and pulling his underwear into place before he headed for the bathroom to clean up.

His adventure in the bathroom didn't take him very long at all, though by the time he came out, the next dancer was on stage and he was being flogged by one of the patrons while he did unmentionable things on the stage. Kaoru grimaced and turned away from the scene, heading back to his booth and sliding in. A cool bottle of beer was delivered a few minutes later, the waiter saying only that it was complimentary, not where it had come from, though Kaoru had a good idea.

He took his time, sipping at the drink and waiting on the stage to be cleaned off and the next dancer to take the priors place. It was his boy once again, this time clad only in a pair of white leather full-arm cuffs, bound behind his back, and a stark white shibari rope wrapped tightly around his genital area. The rope wrapped around behind his balls, acting as a cock ring, his shaft fully erect, and the ropes coming up his crack, leaving it hidden from view, though his gorgeous ass was on full display. 

Kaoru watched with interest as the dancer made a round of the stage and then knelt before the first patron to give him money, saying something. A moment later, the man had his mouth over the dancer's cock, bobbing his head while T.M.R. looked like the world was about to burst into fiery pleasure for him. Another few words and the patron sat back, the tent in his work pants nearly comical from what he'd just done. After that, nearly everyone wanted a taste, tucking money into the ropes around his waist and then going down on him like he was a limited edition candy sucker. Two people deep-throated him and by the time the last one was done, two of the men working themselves frantically under the table toward orgasm, Kaoru's dick was once again hard. 

Finishing off his beer, Kaoru shifted enough to ease the pressure on his dick and then watched as the dancer ground up against the pole, his shaft dragging wetly over the metal a few dozen times before he was spurting cum all over it. Shifting back on his haunches, he jerked his hips, making the last few sprays of his cum shoot nearly across the small stage. More money was waved around and he ran his dick through his cum on the pole, getting up and standing in front of the one with the biggest wad of cash. The money was shoved into his ropes and the man eagerly sucked the dancer's shaft clean, his hand working his own dick frantically as he did so. Even as he pulled back off of T.M.R.'s shaft, he was spraying his own load across the stage.

Kaoru grunted, grabbing his dick at the scene. He had to admit this was why he came to this particular club. They had no qualms about the publicity of the sex they engaged in. It was erotic and downright dirty; live porn, right before his eyes. And things like his fuck earlier were not uncommon. 

By the time the dancer had left the stage, there were two more loads from other customers, one of them spraying it over some bills and then walking away, zipping up and heading right for the doors. Kaoru had to chuckle at how dirty that was. Inevitably, they'd be wiped off, spent, and put back in circulation. Fucked up was an understatement. But it wasn't the worst thing he'd seen money go through here.

He watched T.M.R. leave the stage and he pushed himself up from his seat as the VIP light flashed on. He made his way toward the depths of the club, passing a few other people obviously getting some in their booths or at their tables, one man receiving a blowjob from what was obviously his girlfriend while he ogled the dancer on his table with their dick out for him to see. Kaoru watched until he'd passed them by and then eyeballed the next group, two female dancers and one female patron. Vaguely the term daisy chain came to mind before he focused on the jet black door and the little glowing gold letters over it that said VIP.

He gave two knocks and the latch unlocked as someone flipped the switch. Stepping inside, he closed the door, the locks re-initiating. Making his way to the leather sofa, he removed his shoes and socks, unfastening his pants and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, leaning back and waiting. A few minutes later there was another tap at the door and then it was automatically opened, the object of his affections slipping inside the room. The locks flicked back into place as the dancer made his way across the room, a genuine smile on his lips as he saw Kaoru. "Oh good... it's you."

T.M.R. slid down onto the couch next to Kaoru, reaching to rub his hand over Kaoru's exposed chest. "Did I make you horny tonight?"

"You always do," Kaoru breathed out, watching the other's face as he spoke, clearly enamored with him.

Pushing himself up, the dancer pulled off the fishenet shirt he'd put on and then shimmied out of the lime green underwear he'd been wearing. Straddling Kaoru's lap, he leaned in and kissed him hard, tongue pushing into Kaoru's mouth, plundering the depths. A string of saliva connected them for a few seconds after he'd pulled away before it snapped and the dancer was grinding down against Kaoru's cock, his movements urgent. His lips found Kaoru's ear and for a while, he simply panted against him, hips jerking as Kaoru held onto him. "Help me through this," the dancer breathed out. "I took something and oh god... I'm throbbing." His hips jerked hard as if to accentuate his point. "I need to _fuck_ , Kaoru."

Kaoru grunted, squeezing the other's hips. "Then fuck me." He groaned as the other pulled back to stare at him in shock. "Just... stop looking at me like that and do it."

T.M.R. slipped off his lap and stood up. "Drop em and kneel on the couch, facing the back. Do you need a lot of prep or can you take me straight with lube?"

"I can take it as is." Kaoru stood up and ditched the pants and underwear, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and then kneeling on the couch, bending over the back enough to display his ass.

T.M.R. grabbed a double-handful and then groaned, swatting him before the sound of foil ripping met Kaoru's ears. A few seconds passed before Kaoru felt the other's slick cock pressing at his entrance. He closed his eyes and breathed through it as the dancer's dick slid inside his body. "Hard," he hissed out from between gritted teeth, "Fuck me hard."

There was no hesitation, only the loud sound of skin upon skin as T'.M.R. began fucking Kaoru's asshole. He leaned over him, rutting hard and fast, his hand capturing Kaoru's dick as he moved. "You feel so good... so fucking good around my cock." He spread his legs more and really laid into Kaoru's body, the whole couch protesting with the vigorousness that he went at it with. "Oh god! First time I've ever," he panted out, "fucked a customer." He thrust harder, his muscles straining as he slammed into Kaoru's passage again and again. "Too worked up, I'm gonna fuckin' nut, Kaoru!"

Kaoru's dick jumped excitedly in the other's grip at that information, his passage clenching around the invading length. He let out a moan that was nearly more of a growl before he started fucking back on his dick as well. The chorus of their grunts and cries filled the room until T.M.R. slammed in one last time and went rigid as he began to fill the condom between them. "Ah yeah... fuckin' take it."

Karou shivered. His sac was heavy with his desire to spray once again, but he knew he wanted more than this before he did. And until he came, it wasn't over. Those were the rules and he knew it. 

Pulling out, the dancer discarded the condom and shifted down on the couch, pressing a small plastic barrier over Kaoru's asshole and then starting to lick at his entrance, shoving his tongue in and out of his gapped hole a few dozen times. 

Kaoru clung to the back of the couch as he was rimmed so expertly. His libido raged onward, his balls tight up against his body already. He wanted to cum, but he also knew he couldn’t let himself just yet. No... he needed to feel that dick up inside him once more before he lost it.

Over the next few minutes, his balls were sucked, his taint licked, and his asshole sucked twice more before the plastic shield was discarded and another condom was opened. 

"Tell me you want my fucking dick in you again."

Kaoru's back arched and he presented his asshole again, feeling it strain a bit with his desire to have it thrust into once again. "I want your cock buried in my asshole, fucking me hard," he offered.

Leaning over him, the dancer breathed in his ear. "Confidential information... I want to hear you say my real name. Takanori. When you're going to cum, I want to hear you ask me, by name, to let you."

A shudder ripped through Kaoru just before his asshole was pierced by the other's hard cock once again. This time, Takanori adjusted them so that Kaoru was rubbing against the back of the couch and he was essentially rutting against his ass instead of thrusting. One hand dug into Kaoru's curls, the other squeezing at the patron's balls harshly. 

It wasn't long into the squeezing of his nuts before Kaoru was certain he was going to lose it. He was straining for it, pulling away from the hand gripping his sac and causing more pain, more of what he desired and could never ask for beyond the first time he'd done so. The grip tightened and Takanori began assaulting his asshole with renewed fervor, the onslaught of feelings teetering on the edge of pain, just how Kaoru needed it to lose it. His eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open as the rough tingle began that told him it was going to happen. "I need to... oh fuck, I'm desperate for it... Takanori, please!"

The dancer jerked his hips harder, bouncing Kaoru on the couch and then pulling all the way out and stabbing his cock back in, causing Kaoru to actually release a scream of utter pleasure. His hips jerked hard as he breathed out, "Cum, darling." Two more of the same sort of thrusts and one hard yank of his nuts and Kaoru was spiraling over the edge, cum spraying over the leather of the couch.

Takanori pounded into his asshole as he felt the flutter of the other cumming around him, pulling out and ripping off the condom before eagerly grabbing Kaoru's ass cheeks and rutting his cock between them, the tip sliding up toward the small of his back with each forward thrust. A few seconds of that and a lot of moaning later and he was losing it, spilling onto the other's back and ass. 

Easing himself down on the seat next to Kaoru, Takanori offered him a languid smile. "Next Tuesday, Kaoru? Just like always?"

Kaoru nodded and reached for his pants, fishing out enough to pay for the VIP area, a small smirk on his lips. "You can fuck me every time if it makes me cum like that..."

Accepting the wad of cash, Takanori pushed himself up and let himself full-on grin at Kaoru. "Deal." And with that, he was gone, picking up his clothing and slipping on the underwear in a few seconds time, leaving Kaoru with nothing but a memory and the cum drying on his backside to remember him by. Well... that and a name. Now he had a name.

**The End**


End file.
